Death is in Love with Me
by 7hotsonsofFeanor
Summary: Sadie and Carter attend school with the demigods. Anubis/Sadie/Nico love triangle. Maybe some Carter/Zia in the future.


Memo: I know Sadie has an English accent, but since any attempt of mine to duplicate it would result in its mutilation the only thing British about her speech is "mum". Ratings and reviews are welcome. I'm going to try to upload a chapter a week, thought I can't promise any around exams.

Carter could barely sleep that evening. The dinner conversation kept him twisting and turning despite the marble headrest. He fell asleep thinking about what Uncle Amos had said.

"You and Sadie have done as much as you possibly can to find descendants of the pharaohs," he spoke between mouthfuls of hamburger. "Hundreds of children are showing up at the First Nome for training each year thanks to you."

"But what about Apophis rising?" Sadie interjected.

Bast patted her kitten's arm. "There's little you two can do about that. Trust me, if you're ever needed, you won't be hesitated to be called on."

Uncle Amos cleared his throat and took another bite of his hamburger. "I think you two should take advantage of this lull to try to live normal lives."

Sadie dropped her plate and burst out laughing. "We're the most powerful magicians born in generations. Our dad is Osiris and our mum's a ghost. We were possessed by Isis and Horus, and you expect us to live _normal_ lives?"

Amos, taken aback, exchanged glances with Bast. She gave him a nod of approval and he continued, "I signed you up for school here in New York. Goode Middle and High School are highly praised. You start tomorrow. "

Percy woke up the morning of the first day of school to the smell of pancakes. He hopped out of bed and quickly changed into his uniform, ready for a monster-free senior year.

Paul Blofis and Percy's mom were at the dining table when Percy arrived downstairs. Percy claimed the seat next to his mom and helped himself to blue pancakes and orange juice.

Paul sipped his coffee and gazed at Percy with pride. "You've come a long way since you blew up the gymnasium. I can hardly believe that this is your last year."

Percy's mother decided to join in. "And you're 18 now. You and Annabeth are together, and . . ." The tears welling up in her eyes made her grab a tissue. The arrival of the school bus saved Percy from further humiliation.

Percy took this usual seat at the back, next to Annabeth and across from Thalia and Nico. Thalia and Annabeth switched to Goode High School last year because they no longer were needed near Camp Half-Blood.

The bus rolled to a stop at what looked like an abandoned factory surrounded by useless construction equipment. After a few seconds a five-story mansion replaced the factory. The four demigods were so caught up in it that they didn't see the two new students board.

The boy was African-American, 16 years old, and 6' 1". He had his hair in a buzz cut and look surprisingly relaxed in the school uniform. His sister was 14, 5' 5", and as fair as the day is long. Her hair was light brown/dark blonde with white streaks and tips. Blatantly disregarding the dress code, she wore combat boots with her uniform.

The demigods were brought out of their trance as the bus started moving again. The two siblings ignored everyone and took seats even farther back than their Greek counterparts. They spoke to no one but each other.

Paul Blofis was waiting for the new students as the buses started pulling in. Much to his annoyance, Bus #3 arrived last.

He pulled Carter and Sadie aside. "You are our two new students, right?" At their nod, he continued, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Paul Blofis. I teach English." The siblings hesitantly shook his hands before stepping closer to each other.

"Percy! Nico! Come over here," Paul called to the two demigods just off the bus. " Carter, Sadie, I'd like you to meet your tour guides for today, Nico di Angelo and my stepson, Percy Jackson. Percy, Nico, our two newest students are Carter and Sadie Kane. Carter and Sadie are . . . well . . . siblings apparently." A confused look crossed his face. A few seconds later he shrugged and it cleared.

Carter eyed the dark haired boy with suspicion. He was about 5' 11", white, and radiated an aura of self-confidence. Carter's general impression was that he was okay.

Sadie took the time to investigate Nico. 5' 8", straight, thick black hair cropped around his ears, hazel eyes, and an olive skin tone. _Attractive, but not as much as Anubis_, Sadie thought.

Percy guided Carter into the high school, putting on the perfect tour guide imitation. "Well, as Paul said, my name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a senior. You're a sophomore, right?"

"Yeah," Carter answered.

"Can I see your schedule?" Carter handed it to him. "Today I'm supposed to follow you to all of your classes and answer any questions you have and stuff. It looks you have biology first. That's just down the hall."

Meanwhile, Nico was giving Sadie an all expense paid tour of Goode Middle School. "I'm _supposed_ to be showing you to your classes and all that," he mumbled guiltily, "but I have a _better_ idea."

Sadie's eyes lit up. "Better ideas . . . now why does that sound so much more fun? What do you have in mind?"

Nico pointed at a door ten feet away. "That's the janitor's closet. It's full of -"

"Cleaning chemicals!" they exclaimed in unison.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Smith was wondering why Sadie didn't show up for her class. She was about to call the principal when a devastating BOOM echoed through the school. Ten minutes later NYPD officers escorted black-faced Sadie and Nico to her classroom.

Carter was trying to pay attention in fifth block, English, and not succeeding. He was good at factual information and definite answers, but creativity was never his forte. That was Sadie's field of expertise.

"What's an allegory?" he whispered to Percy.

The demigod shifted uneasily in his seat. "Well . . . I'm sort of dyslexic. Sorry."

Carter understood. "It's fine. You can still read English better than Sadie ever will."

At the end of the day the buses stopped first at the middle school, and Nico claimed a seat next to Sadie. Percy and Annabeth obviously sat next together, so that left Carter and Thalia to get to know each other.

"I'm Thalia Grace," the senior introduced herself.

"Carter Kane." Carter examined the older girl. She had electric blue eyes, black hair, and a fair complexion. Like Sadie she challenged the school uniform with combat boots. In fact, her personality seemed to resemble Sadie's quite a bit.

"You look sort of like Percy over there, you know," Carter remarked, gesturing with his eyes where Percy and Annabeth were cuddling together.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess we do. It comes with being cousins. I notice that you and your sister don't look very alike, though."

"Our dad was black and our mom white. Sadie's a near splitting image of our mom, and I take after my dad."

The hardness in Thalia's eyes softened. "Was?"

"They died," was Carter's response. Thankfully, at that point the bus stopped at Carter and Sadie's "house" and they got off.

Uncle Amos and Bast were watching for them as they entered the house. "What's this I hear about a fire in the janitor's closet?" Amos growled at Sadie.

Those of you that are HIM fans - yes, the story is inspired by "Death is in Love with Us". If you aren't you should check out the song on YouTube.


End file.
